


The Merger

by bec2224



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bec2224/pseuds/bec2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's important to research your business dealings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merger

Craig Taylor looked around the crowded restaurant once more. He'd been early for this meeting, so that had meant waiting, and waiting  
wasn't one of Craig's strong points. His eyes turned to the entry way one more time.

He'd been trying to work this deal for over a year now. Joining his five stores with Masterson's would mark a huge milestone in his  
career. He'd always dreamed of having the largest chain of electronic stores on the Eastern seaboard, but once Radioshack and Circuit City  
had moved in that dream had died a quick death. There was no way he could compete with the big chain stores, but joining with Masterson's  
might put him on the map.

He thought back to the last research meeting he and his team had worked through, trying to come up with everything they could on Grant  
Masterson. He had had Marianne, his assistant collect every piece of business information she could get her hands on. Everything from his  
graduating in the top of his class at Cornell in 1976 to his 2007 projections for his new stores. She'd also collected his personal  
information for Craig, but he'd just skimmed through that, taking in what he needed and ignoring most of it. He didn't need all that shit,  
it would just muddy up the waters, all he remembered what that both Masterson's son and son-in-law worked for him, anything else didn't  
belong in the work-place. Christ, he was just doing business with the man, not marrying his daughter. Craig hadn't felt the need to know  
anything personal about the man, just his business information.

The man had built a small empire in the electronics' world. Three stores in Maryland, two in Pennsylvania, three in Ohio with two more  
opening up in Virginia in the next fiscal year. Oh yes, gaining a merger with Masterson Electronics would be a huge feather in Craig  
Taylor's cap.

Craig grinned to himself, if he could pull this off he'd be flying high once again. This merger would make all that other shit go away.  
All the pitying looks that had come his way in the past couple of years, all the gossip that his so-called friends whispered about  
behind his back. He'd seen the looks, heard the whispers, he knew what people were thinking. They all thought that Craig couldn't hold  
his family together, couldn't keep his kids in line. Couldn't keep his own goddamn wife happy.

Well fuck them. They had no idea, no idea at all. They didn't understand, didn't know that it wasn't his fault. No, Craig knew  
who's fault it was. Justin's. Justin and that goddamn pervert...Kinney.

Losing Justin to that fucking pervert, that's what had started it all. Then, having to put up with all that gay crap, and the divorce hadn't  
helped but he could deal with all that, it would have been fine, no one knew, and no one had to know. But Justin had to go and fuck it  
up even more, Jesus Christ, he had to go and get bashed, and then it was in all the papers for everyone to see, all over the TV news, out  
there at every breakfast table for everyone to see. Poor Craig Taylor, his son was a fucking fag. And as if that hadn't been enough,  
the little shit had had to push the envelope even more. If he had only backed off during the fiasco over Proposition 14, if he hadn't  
shown up with all the other Pittsburgh faggots when they decided to demonstrate against his stores, well then Craig wouldn't have had to  
have his own kid arrested for trespassing. If Justin would have just gone back to the gutters of Liberty Avenue were he belonged everything  
would have been fine, but no that little shit had had to push, just like he'd always pushed his entire life, pushed until Craig had had to  
take that final step and have him arrested. Justin made him do it, he forced him to do it. Craig knew who's fault that was, it was  
Jennifer's fault, she'd always given into Justin when he pushed, she never taught him that you don't always get what you want, no, she'd  
spoiled him and Craig should have realized it sooner, maybe, just maybe if Craig had made Justin understand that he didn't always get  
what he wanted the kid would have listened to him, listened to him about that bastard Kinney, about school, about it all. But no, once  
again Justin wouldn't listen and he'd lost his son, and eventually his entire family.

Craig was suddenly brought out of his musings when the waiter called for his attention.

"Your party has arrived Mr. Taylor."

Craig stood and smiled at the tall distinguished man behind the waiter. He could feel the energy ripping through his veins, this was  
it. This was going to help him reach his dream.

"Masterson, I'm so glad you could make it." Reaching out he took the hand raised to him and gripping it firmly shook it twice. "It's a  
pleasure to finally meet you."

The man smiled, shook back and released Craig's hand. He motioned to the two young men with him. "Let me introduce you to my son, Ryan and  
my assistant Gavin Sheppard."

Craig shook hands with the two young men and everyone took their seats.. Since Craig had been here before he preceded to give his  
opinion on what was good on the menu. Once everyone had ordered their meals and drinks had been brought to the table the following hour was  
filled with talk of the merger. He spoke directly to Masterson, he didn't even spare much thought to the other two gentlemen at the  
table. Nothing was definite but he had his foot in the door. And as the talk went on so did Craig's drinking. He was so happy to finally  
be reaching his dream that he decided celebrating a bit early couldn't hurt anything.

As the waiter cleared away the dishes and filled everyone's coffee cups Craig waived him away and ordered another scotch. As the waiter  
returned with his drink the talk turned more personal.

"Mr. Taylor, is it true that Justin Taylor the artist is your son?" Sheppard ask before taking a sip of his coffee.

Craig being the professional that he was tried not to let his distaste of the subject show on his face. "Yes, he is."

"We just saw some of his work at Talley's in New York." Ryan Masterson smiled at Gavin seated to his left. "It was brilliant if I  
say so myself, not being an art connoisseur like others I know but I still enjoyed his work."

"His work is exceptional, his paintings show so much emotion, they make you feel so much. I never know what to expect when looking at his  
work." Gavin Sheppard agreed.

Inside Craig screamed, Talley's was a known gay spot in New York City, when Jennifer had told him about the show he'd looked the place up on  
the internet. Knowing about and seeing Justin's work there clearly told Craig that Masterson knew his son was gay.

Craig gave a small tight smile. "I'm not really into all that art stuff myself, and not having seen any of his work I'll take your word for it."

"You haven't seen your son's work?" The astonishment in Gavin's voice was heard loud and clear.

"Gavin." His boss quietly admonished the younger man. Craig could clearly see the look of disgust on Grant Masterson's face. Craig  
felt like that look gave him permission to continue, that and the alcohol gave him the courage to speak the truth about Justin.

Craig held his hands out and waved away Masterson's worry. "No, it's alright. My son's...lifestyle isn't something I condone, Mr.  
Sheppard. He and I don't see eye to eye on what's right and moral compared to what's wrong and disgusting. And because of that my son  
and I haven't spoken for over six years now."

"Six years. That's an awful long time not to talk to family. I couldn't imagine not talking to my father for six years." The  
younger Masterson smiled at his father.

"Then don't disappoint him." Craig said coldly.

"Is that what your son did Taylor, disappointed you?" Masterson ask him quietly. His eyes bored into Craig's. Craig felt like the man was  
trying to see inside his brain.

"My son's a pervert, what's not to be disappointed about him."

Unfortunately Craig was taking another sip of his drink and didn't see the looks that passed between the three men. "He and that pedophile  
he lives with...Kinney...Brian Kinney, they're both disgusting."

"I think Brian Kinney is one of the best ad-men in the business." Grant Masterson said as he stood, he threw his napkin down onto the  
table. "That's why he's been handling all of our ad work for the past three years."

Craig choked on his drink, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't judge a man by who he loves Mr. Taylor, I judge him by his acts, and I don't think I like yours'. Consider our talks at an  
end." He turned away, taking steps away from the table.

The two younger men got up to follow Grant out of the restaurant. They both stopped as Grant turned back to the table, "and by the way,  
I don't think my introductions were clear enough, this is my son Ryan...Ryan Masterson-Sheppard.

Craig just sat and stared at the man in front of him, he didn't understand what had just happened here.

"and this is my assistant, Gavin Sheppard...his husband! I don't work with the ignorant, educate yourself Taylor."

Craig Taylor just sat there as the three men exited the restaurant, he sat there and watched his dreams walk away.

The End


End file.
